The present invention relates to a triangle rotation engine which comprises an oval rotor set to revolve along three cylinder walls inside a cylinder block to achieve the function of an internal combustion engine.
In 1878, Nicholas Auto disclosed an internal combustion engine to obtain power from heat and pressure produced by the combustion of a fuel-and-air mixture inside a closed cylinder. Today's engines are generally developed on the principle disclosed by Nicholas Auto. Certain period of years after Auto's disclosure, a compression ignition type of internal combustion engine was developed by Deisel. Few years after, 2-stroke (cycle) engine was developed. In the afore-said engines, a reciprocating piston is commonly used to produce power output. Several years after the invention of 2-stroke reciprocating engine, centrifugal type and axial-flow type of jet engines and stroke engines were developed one after another. In 1950, Wankel (German engineer and inventor) developed a rotary internal-combustion engine having a three-lobed rotor and requiring fewer parts than a comparable piston-operated engine. The common disadvantages of the traditional reciprocating engines and the recent rotary engines are numerous. These engines are heavy, complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, or less efficient and less powerful, and or will produce strong vibration during operation. The present invention is designed to overcome the afore-said disadvantages. An engine according to the present invention can easily achieve high compression ration, produce high torque force, minimize space occupation, and fully utilize heat power.
In comparison with the conventional reciprocating engine, the present invention provides various advantages as outlined hereinafter.